


Locked Together

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red and Liz start flirting while working on a case and they're both equally being seduced by the other. They gradually give in to the sexual tension and attraction between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the sexy song "Locked" by Welshly Arms. 
> 
> “Locked” by Welshly Arms (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/iqhxflGd7rI
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes...including my own!

 Red was standing behind Lizzie in the elevator as they went down to the main area of the black site. He stole a few glances of her sexy butt; she was wearing black skinny jeans that left little to the imagination.

 Liz sensed Red checking her out; she could practically feel his eyes on her butt. She smirked slightly to herself and put on a little show for him by bending over, keeping her butt up and pretending to adjust her shoe. 

 Red’s mouth fell open as he gazed at her. Her jeans were so tight, he could easily picture what she would look like naked, in that position. He immediately got hard, so he took his hat off and held it, making sure it would block everyone’s view. Lizzie stood up and was fluffing her hair and pulling it off to one side when the doors opened. They stepped out of the elevator and Liz turned and glanced back at Red and she noticed he was now holding his hat in a very meaningful position. In her mind, she danced around excitedly at the thought of making him hard with her flirtatious show. She just smiled at him. 

 Liz and Red greeted Cooper, Ressler, Aram and Samar. 

 “I have it on very good authority that Lester Gibbings is back in the country, working on building a sort of…criminal embassy here for his associates from Peru, Scotland and Hungary. They will be able to come to him and his network for protection and anything else they need while conducting business here.” Red said. 

 Red was glad of the distraction and he was able to stop holding his hat in front of him; he put it on the nearby desk. Liz eyed the front of his trousers curiously, wishing she would’ve seen his erection. She put her thumbnail between her teeth, not biting it, just excitedly lost in thought as she looked him up and down. 

 “This sounds very serious.” Cooper said. 

 “It _is_ , Harold. Gibbings is about half as resourceful as I am…I mean that as a compliment to him. He is a very dangerous individual.” Red said. 

 “Do you know where he plans to base this…embassy of his?” Ressler asked. 

 “Not yet, but I will find out soon enough. My sources are very good.” Red replied. 

 Red’s eyes tracked Lizzie as she started toward the refreshment table. Was she swinging her hips more than usual? Liz poured two cups of coffee and added the milk and sugar, making them just right for herself and Red. She left the stir stick in her cup and came back over to the group. She offered one of the coffees to Red and he took it, noticing their hands brushed as she gave it to him. The contact was electrifying. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, then Liz walked over and sat on a desk directly across from Red. She crossed her legs, took the stir stick out of her cup and put it in her mouth, sucking the droplets of coffee off it. Red opened his mouth for a second as he stared at her, then he gave one of his typical smirks and looked back toward Ressler. 

 “How do your sources find this stuff out?” Ressler asked. 

 Red shook his head and smirked. 

 “You _know_ I would never divulge that information, Donald.” He said, patronizing him. 

 Liz delighted in his smile and his slight laugh; she chewed on the stir stick and uncrossed her legs, which drew another look from Red. 

 Ressler glared at Red.

 “Well, do you know when we might get updates from your sources?” Ressler asked instead. 

 “…Soon.” Red said vaguely. 

 Ressler sighed audibly, much to the amusement of Red. 

 “Well, as long as we get some updates.” Cooper said, breaking the tension. 

 “Can you give us a few names to research in the meantime?” Samar asked. 

 “Even one name would be helpful. I should be able to find personal information, whereabouts, known associates, etcetera.” Aram added. 

 “Gibbings likes to work with a woman called Kirstin Lennox, who is based in Scotland. She runs things there, mostly arms deals.” Red said. 

 Aram immediately started working on his computer. 

 “Good. Thank you, Reddington. Well, I think that’s a good start…let’s take a break and let Aram do his research.” Cooper said. 

 Liz got off the desk and she and Red tossed their little coffee cups in the garbage as they headed to the elevator. She took a container of cinnamon candies out of her purse and put one in her mouth, then she offered one to Red. He took it and when he tasted it, he thought about how amazing it would be to taste the cinnamon flavor on Lizzie’s lips and in her mouth. She was facing him in the elevator this time, and he held his hat in front of him again. Liz studied his face and wondered why she was having such an effect on him when she didn’t even do anything. They gazed at each other and then before they knew it, the elevator doors opened, so they stepped out. 

 “Where are you headed now, Red?” She asked. 

 “Nowhere in particular.” He said, thinking about it. 

 “Do you want to come with me?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said plainly. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “You don’t even know where I’m going.” She said, amused. 

 “I am up for anything at the moment, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz blushed at the innuendo. She cleared her throat and quickly got into the driver’s seat of her car. Red got in the back to avoid detection as per his usual precautions. Liz started driving and Red got curious. 

 “Where _are_ we going, just out of curiosity…?” He said. 

 “The corner store. I want some candy.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled at Lizzie’s whim. 

 “You have cinnamon candies.” He pointed out. 

 “I know. But I’m craving something else…something sour. I don’t know why.” She said, putting the signal on to turn. 

 Red still smiled lightly. 

 They pulled up in front of the convenience store and Liz parked. She looked at Red in the rearview mirror. 

 “Are you coming in? Or I could just run in.” She said. 

 “I’ll stay in the car, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Do you want anything?” She asked. 

 “No, thank you, I’m fine.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and got out. Red watched her go into the store and he saw her pay for some stuff and come back out. She got back into the car with a small bag, which she put on the passenger seat.

 “Wanna go to your safe house? We can hang out there until I hear back from Aram.” She said, starting up the car. 

 Red considered ‘hanging out’ with Lizzie at his place. 

 “That sounds great.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and drove in the direction of his safe house. It was about a fifteen minute drive, so she put the radio on. It was on a rock station and she was embarrassed to hear it playing “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails. She fumbled for the buttons, but Red spoke. 

 “Leave it. It’s…interesting.” He said.

 Liz left it playing and she blushed a little. She opened her window a bit to try and cool down and stop the blushing.

 “Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” She asked. 

 Red was thoroughly amused. 

 “I’m fine.” He said, putting his sunglasses on. 

  _Yes, you are…_ Liz thought. 

 They drove for a while longer, listening to the radio playing nothing but songs about love and sex. Liz was glad to turn it off when they arrived at the safe house. She was very horny and attracted to Red, and the music didn’t help matters. 

 They got out and Red let them into the safe house. It was a swanky home with creative architecture and vast windows. Liz had been there a couple of times, just briefly. Red had told her before that the huge windows were actually bulletproof, which intrigued her. 

 As they walked into the kitchen, Red turned to Lizzie. 

 “Would you like a drink?” He asked. 

 “Sure. Thanks.” She said. 

 “What would you like, Lizzie?” He asked, gesturing to the fully stocked bar. 

 Liz smiled at him. 

 “Surprise me…I know you have very good taste…” She said. 

 Red swallowed and stared at her for a few moments, not being able to take his eyes off her. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 He collected a highball glass from the cabinet, put a generous portion of ice in it and then poured the vodka, peach schnapps, cranberry juice and orange juice. Liz watched him even go to the trouble of cutting a fresh orange and putting a slice on the glass for her. She smiled as Red put a cherry on top. He then put the glass on the countertop of the island, gently sliding it closer to Lizzie. 

 “I figured you would enjoy sex on the beach…” He said suavely. 

 Liz somehow maintained her composure. 

 “I love it…thank you.” She said, smiling. 

 She took a sip as he watched. 

 “Mmm…perfect.” She said. 

 Red was pleased. He poured himself a neat scotch and then he sat across from her. They sipped their drinks and looked at each other. She plucked the cherry from the top and delicately placed it between her lips for a moment before eating it. Red was enraptured and Liz noticed she was having an effect on him, so she then picked up the orange slice. She continued gazing at him while she licked up along the juicy edge of the slice. 

 Red felt himself getting hard again; Lizzie was driving him crazy. He took a somewhat larger drink of scotch while she smirked ever so slightly. They stared at each other for a while, then Red felt compelled to break the silence. 

 “So, Lizzie…do you have any special plans for the summer?” He asked conversationally. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Um…not really…” She said, curious about his seemingly random question. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Making you the sex on the beach made me think of it…the _beach_ …in the summer.” He said somewhat awkwardly. 

 Liz smiled more broadly and nodded. 

 “Are you going to do anything special this summer?” She asked. 

 “No, I try to make a point of doing special things on a regular basis. I don’t like to waste time waiting for a different season to do something pleasurable.” He said. 

 Liz took a sip. 

 “So…you’re not the type of person who delays gratification?” She asked, smirking. 

 Red tilted his head and gave her a smouldering look. 

 “In some instances, I can delay gratification for a _very_ long time…” He said seriously. 

 Liz felt the warmth and excitement in her lower abdomen and between her legs as she became aroused. She parted her lips and gaped at him for a few moments. She didn’t know how to respond to that, so she just took another sip. 

 Red was pleased he seemed to have flustered Lizzie. He smirked and enjoyed his scotch as she shifted on the stool she sat on. 

 Liz wanted to pay him back for flustering her, so she finally spoke. 

 “This is the best sex on the beach I’ve ever had, Red. I’ll come to you next time I want it.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 It was Red’s turn to feel hot and bothered. He cleared his throat. 

 “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” He said smoothly, but Liz could tell he was driven to distraction. 

 She smiled at him. 

 They sat in silence and finished their drinks, then Liz put the convenience store bag in front of her. Red watched her look through it for a few seconds and then take out a lollipop. She chose the sour cherry flavor, unwrapped it and put in her mouth. Red had thought this situation couldn’t get any more laden with sexual tension but it did. He slowly ran his finger around the rim of his glass and Liz watched his hand avidly; he was touching the glass so delicately. She wondered how his skillful fingers would feel on her body. She took the lollipop out of her mouth and licked it slowly a few times. 

 They were both feeling delighted and yet frustrated by their warring sexual innuendos. They were having fun flirting with each other, and when Liz heard her phone ring, she felt like tossing it in the garbage. It was Aram, so she answered it. 

 “Hi Aram.” She said, as Red watched her. 

 Aram went into a bunch of techie details for a few minutes as she listened. Red got bored and reached over, taking her orange slice that she’d licked. He ran his tongue over it suggestively and Liz’s mouth fell open. 

 “Are you still there, Agent Keen?” Aram asked, checking to see if she was following him so far. 

 “Yep!” She said in a somewhat higher pitch than normal. 

 Red smirked and dropped the orange slice into his empty glass. He stood, took his suit jacket off and draped it over the stool beside his. He enjoyed how Lizzie was watching him. Red undid the buttons on his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. Liz just stared at him and eyed his bare forearms and then looked up at his face again. 

 “So, in other words, I found some good info on the Scottish lady and you and Mr. Reddington should come in for a debriefing; he might not have this intel, I don’t know.” Aram said. 

 “…Okay. Will do. Thanks, Aram.” Liz said, then they hung up. 

 Liz sighed disappointedly.

 “Aram says he found stuff on Kirstin Lennox, the associate in Scotland. He wants us to come in and hear it all and you can tell him whether you already know it or not. He wants to be sure he’s finding something useful.” She said. 

 Red was also disappointed this time was being cut short. 

 “Alright. I suppose we should go back to the black site, then.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and reluctantly got up. She put her lollipop on the wrapper and took it over to the garbage can and dropped it in. Red checked out her butt again while she was over there. He picked up his jacket and they left to get back into Liz’s car. She drove them back to the black site and this time, she didn’t turn the radio on; she didn’t feel like listening to more songs about sex and getting anymore frustrated than she already was. 

 “It’s lovely weather.” Red said, making small talk. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled. 

 “It is.” She said. 

 They finally arrived at the Post Office and went inside and over to the elevator once more. Liz stood in front of Red again and she did a big stretch, lifting her arms up and arching her back, knowing her tank top was lifting up slightly. Red caught a peek of her bare skin on the small of her back, above her skinny jeans. He would love to feel it under his fingertips; he pictured how soft it would be. Liz stopped stretching and then the doors opened, so they stepped into the main area. 

 They walked over to Aram’s desk. Ressler and Cooper were still busy. Samar eyed Liz and Red, noticing they’d arrived together again.

 “Did you have a nice break together?” Samar asked, with a deceptively innocent expression on her face. 

 Liz cringed inwardly, but smiled. 

 “Yeah. We had a drink and talked about the weather.” She said, glossing over all the other stuff. 

 Samar nodded suspiciously. 

 Cooper and Ressler came back into the main area and greeted Liz and Red. 

 “Okay. Aram, tell us what you’ve got so far.” Cooper said. 

 “Okay. Kirstin Lennox spends most of her time in Stornoway, a little town in the Western Isles. She owns a fleet of small ships that she uses for transporting guns. She also deals in knives and swords, which is interesting…I guess there’s a market for those, though. Lennox likes to travel into international waters to conduct her business so it’s less likely they’ll be monitored or caught. Apparently, she will literally board another ship in the middle of the sea to bring them the goods. On a side note, she owns a beagle and has a girlfriend named Sheena, who is a tattoo artist and an accomplice to some of her criminal activities. She met Gibbings when they were both travelling Peru; they both wanted to get some new clients there and they became friends. That’s pretty much it.” Aram said. 

 “I didn’t know about Sheena or the beagle. I never knew they met in Peru, either. Good work, Aram.” Red said. 

 Aram was happy to get some praise from Reddington. 

 “Hopefully, we’ll get some inside knowledge from your sources, Mr. Reddington.” Aram said. 

 “We will, don’t worry.” Red said assuredly. 

 “This is a good foundation. Thank you, Aram.” Ressler said. 

 Aram nodded and smiled. 

 “Well, I guess that’s all for now. Let’s call it a day and get back to it tomorrow.” Cooper said. 

 The task force parted ways and Samar got into the elevator with Liz and Red this time. The atmosphere was tense. Samar eyed both of them. 

 “What are your plans now?” She asked. 

 Liz and Red looked at each other and then at Samar. 

 “Nothing…” Liz said. 

 “I have no plans…” Red said. 

 Samar gave them a small smile and nodded. 

 The elevator doors opened and they walked out. 

 “See you tomorrow.” Samar said as she walked away. 

 “Yep. See ya.” Liz said. 

 “Bye.” Red said. 

 They looked at each other as they neared Liz’s car. 

 “What would you like to do now…?” Liz asked. 

 Red thought about it. 

 “Are you tired, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said, a little too emphatically. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Would you like to come back to my safe house?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Wonderful.” He said cheerfully. 

 They got in her car again. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Back at Red’s safe house, he and Liz went into the living room. It was now evening, and she watched avidly as he took off his suit jacket and vest to get more comfortable. Red offered Lizzie some food, but she wasn’t hungry, so they just sat and enjoyed each other’s company. They were both sitting on the sofa. They looked at each other and wished they could recapture their flirtation from earlier. Things felt more tense now; the darkening sky seemed to put pressure on them.

 “I don’t watch television, but you could put it on if you want, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Uh, no that’s okay…thanks.” Liz said. 

 They sat in silence again. 

 Liz was cringing at the uneasy silence between them and she started blushing lightly. Red studied her and noticed the pink appearing on her cheeks. He wanted to kiss her, but chose to say something instead. 

 “How about some music, then?” He asked. 

 “Sure.” She said quickly, needing the sound and the distraction. 

 Red got up and went over to a large, expensive entertainment system. Liz expected some classical music or something, so she was surprised when The Cure came on. He came back to sit with her and she was smiling. 

 “Did you want me to change it?” He asked. 

 Liz shook her head. 

 “No, I like it. I just wasn’t sure what to expect.” She said. 

 They listened to "Fascination Street" and smiled at each other. 

 “This is a really nice house…” She said, looking around, fully appreciating the design and features. 

 “It is.” He agreed. 

 Red felt uncharacteristically nervous, but he decided to seize the opportunity. 

 “Would you like the grand tour?” He asked. 

 Liz brought her gaze back to Red. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They got up and Red led her downstairs to the basement, which was huge. It included a bathroom, bedroom, and even a small recording studio. 

 “This belongs to an acquaintance of mine…he’s a musical individual. I’m simply borrowing it.” Red said. 

 They went back up to the ground floor and down a hallway. Red showed her the guest bedrooms and a lovely bathroom. They could hear Robert Smith crooning from the entertainment system in the living room. Red then ushered Lizzie upstairs to the top floor. There was a lounge area with another bar and another bathroom. 

 “Oh this is so nice.” Liz said, noticing the colorful stained glass window in this bathroom. 

 Red was pleased she liked it. 

 “You have excellent taste, Lizzie. This is the master bathroom, and it’s the largest, most luxurious one. The window was commissioned by the homeowner. Surprisingly, it is also bulletproof.” He said. 

 “Wow.” She said, smiling.

 They then walked down the hall to the master bedroom, which was the size of all the guest bedrooms put together. Liz gaped as she took it all in; it was the most swanky, sexy, room she’d ever seen. 

 “It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Red said. 

 “Yes. It’s gorgeous.” Liz said. 

 “This concludes the tour, Lizzie…” He said softly, turning to face her.

 Liz blushed a little and felt awkward. She wondered if she should leave the room now or stay. Red gazed into her eyes and stepped slightly closer. He noticed Lizzie’s lips part involuntarily as he came closer. She looked so kissable. Liz felt nervous, excited, turned on, and a little dizzy as Red approached her. She watched raptly as he stood very close in front of her. 

 “Would you like a tour of something else…?” Red asked suavely. 

 “Um…” Liz responded, not knowing what he was referring to. 

 “I could take you for a walk in the garden…” He said. 

 “Oh.” Liz said, sounding relieved and disappointed at the same time. 

 Red smirked. He’d gotten enough clues from Lizzie to know what she wanted, but he would let her make the first move. He stayed very close to her and waited for her to do or say something. Liz wasn’t sure what he was waiting for; she wished he would just kiss her already. 

 Red realized perhaps Lizzie wasn’t ready to make the first move. 

 “…The stained glass window really is remarkable…it was created by this young man in Alabama. He’s an artist who makes things for celebrities, criminals, anyone who wants to incorporate bulletproof features in their lovely decor.” He said quietly. 

 Liz was wondering why he was telling her this, especially as he stood so close, but she felt a bit too nervous to kiss him. 

 “Hm. That’s…interesting.” She said softly. 

 They gazed into each other’s eyes for a while longer. 

 Red didn’t want to pressure Lizzie, so he stepped back; Liz was puzzled, but she thought maybe he changed his mind about kissing her. 

 “How about we go listen to some more music.” He suggested. 

 Liz was taken aback, but she nodded and followed him back downstairs to the living room. Red switched to another cd and Depeche Mode came on. He sat next to Lizzie on the sofa again. He looked at her face, which seemed to show bewilderment. 

 “I apologize…the homeowner is obsessed with music from the eighties and nineties…” He said, assuming her facial expression was related to the music. 

 Liz snapped out of her daze. 

 “No, it’s fine. I like it. I remember hearing some of these songs when I was young, but I appreciate them more as an adult.” She said. 

 They sat and listened to "Enjoy the Silence" and they glanced at each other quite often. They just couldn’t seem to get away from songs about love, and the significance was not lost on either of them. 

 “How about a snack, Lizzie?” Red said, easing the tension again. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 They went into the kitchen and Red took out some fruit, veggies, cheese and crackers. They sat at the island and ate. 

 “What’s with this Gibbings guy? Why does he want to create an embassy for criminals? How did he get involved in crime?” Liz asked, mostly for the sake of making conversation. 

 “He is a lifelong criminal; as a child, he barely attended school and he was the ringleader of a small gang of bullies. As he got older, he got more violent and started breaking laws and actually being punished for it…the stereotypical trajectory of someone with his predilection for violence and antisocial behavior. This embassy idea comes from something he found elsewhere in the world. There are safe havens for criminals, Lizzie. They can go to each other for protection, supplies, other kinds of help.” Red told her. 

 “Hmm. Interesting.” She said. 

 They went quiet again as they finished their snack, then Red washed their plates. Liz offered to help but he refused. She watched him at the sink and she wished she could just go over and wrap her arms around him. He put the plates on the drying rack and dried his hands. Liz enjoyed looking Red’s hands. She saw him pick something up from the counter and come back to sit with her. He brandished a tin of candies. 

 “I have the mint ones…” Red said, smiling. 

 The candies were the same brand as the cinnamon ones Liz had. 

 She smiled and took one, then he had one too. They looked at each other, then they got up and went into the living room again. Liz went to the entertainment system and figured out how to switch to the radio for a while. It started playing “Indestructible” by Welshly Arms and as she sat down next to Red, she smiled broadly and then she giggled. 

 “What?” Red asked. 

 “This song should be about you…you’re indestructible.” She said, still giggling. 

 Red smirked and chuckled lightly. 

 “I am hardly indestructible, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Well, it’s still a good song for you…” She said, smiling. 

 Red smiled in return. 

 They were enjoying spending some quality down time together. The sexual frustration they both felt earlier had dissipated and they felt relaxed and comfortable with each other. 

 “You don’t _ever_ watch TV, Red?” Liz asked, smiling.

 “Good heavens, no.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “What do you like to do when you’re bored?” She asked. 

 “I find I’m usually much too busy to feel bored. But I suppose I like to read occasionally or play chess. Sometimes, Dembe and I play Scrabble and he beats me. He learned English as a second language and he has a better command of it than I do.” He said, amused. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Surprisingly, you sound like an introvert. Introverts like to do quiet things.” She said. 

 Red tilted his head and looked at her, pondering this revelation. 

 “I suppose I _do_ prefer to use my brain more than my body, but not always…” He said. 

 And in a split second, the sexual tension was back. Liz stared at Red and started playing with her hair distractedly. He watched her toying with her soft tresses and she looked so beautiful. Red unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, and he noticed Liz’s surprised expression. 

 “It’s a little warm in here…” He said by way of explanation. 

 Liz stole a glance at what she could see of his chest and then looked back into his dark green eyes. 

 “It is…” She said quietly, feeling very warm indeed. 

 They just stared at each other again; they couldn’t get enough of looking at each other, in addition to not really knowing what to talk about. 

 “It’s getting late, Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Liz didn’t take her eyes off him to look at the time. 

 “I know…” She said. 

 “Are you tired now?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said. 

 “Neither am I.” He said. 

 Liz bit her lip and felt excited; she was hoping he would make a move. Red eyed her carefully; he didn’t want to presume anything and ruin their relationship. Liz wondered if she should make the first move, but she felt shy. She didn’t want to make a complete ass of herself. They had reached a stalemate. 

 “Should I…go?” She tested. 

 “Would you like to go?” He probed. 

 “…No…” She said timidly. 

 “Then stay.” He said. 

 That still wasn’t specific enough for Liz. 

 “What should we do now?” She asked. 

 Red put his head off to the side and smiled at her. Liz nearly swooned. 

 “What do you _want_ to do, Lizzie?” He countered. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 “What should we do now?” She asked.

 Red put his head off to the side and smiled at her. Liz nearly swooned. 

 “What do you _want_ to do, Lizzie?” He countered. 

 Liz blushed, thinking of what she _would_ say if she were to be completely honest. She couldn’t think of what to actually say. Red noticed how uneasy and coy she looked. 

 “How about we just…enjoy each other’s company and see where that takes us…” Red suggested as he moved a little closer and put his arm on the back of the sofa. 

 Liz felt herself getting wet.

 “Okay…” She said in a small voice. 

 She was mentally cursing herself for being so shy and nervous all of a sudden. Her stomach did a somersault when Red moved even closer. He hesitantly reached his hand towards her cheek. When she looked at him longingly and didn’t back away, he touched her cheek softly. Liz revelled in feeling his warm hand and she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Red was pleased with Lizzie’s reaction to him. She let out a very quiet, shaky sigh, then she opened her eyes to look at him again. 

 “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Elizabeth…” Red said, delicately stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

 Liz felt reassured but also embarrassed that he noticed how nervous she was. She blushed a little deeper and gave him a shy smile. 

 “I know…” She said, but really she was starting to tremble all over. 

 Red gave her one of his charming smiles. 

 “Do you want me to kiss you?” He asked. 

 Liz could no longer speak at this point, so she just nodded. She watched him get very close and her stomach was now doing backflips as she smelled his cologne. She studied his face as he leaned closer but then she looked down and her eyelids fluttered closed as she felt his breath on her lips. Red brushed his lips against Lizzie’s very gently, and they both felt a warm, exciting, electrifying sensation go through them. 

 The instant Red felt Liz’s lips for the first time, he felt himself getting hard. Liz was pleasantly surprised when she felt some warmth gush from between her folds into her panties. They both simultaneously pushed forward a little and opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. Red heard Lizzie make a soft humming sound and he got harder. Their tongues met and slowly, sensuously tasted each other. Liz was amazed by Red’s skillful kissing; he moved at all the right times, in all the right ways, and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt so aroused by a kiss. 

 Red felt Lizzie move her body closer and put her hands on his chest, caressing and exploring him. He put his hands on her cheeks and held her hair back as they kissed. They were now passionately making out on the sofa and it was exhilarating. Liz delighted in the feeling of Red’s warm body under his soft shirt but she let her hand wander to where he’d unbuttoned it. She was thrilled as she touched him in a way she’d never done before. She felt his warm skin and his chest hair. Red moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders and down her back. He felt her arch her back slightly as he went downward. He was a gentleman and his hands stayed on the small of her back instead of going to her butt. 

 Liz was less polite about things; she pulled away and looked at Red as she undid a few more buttons on his shirt. He was taken aback, and he watched her as she paused and eyed his chest lustfully. She’d never seen him in a state of undress before. She ran her fingertips down his chest and he kissed her again, then gently pulled away. 

 “Do you want to go upstairs with me, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Yes.” Liz said. 

 Red stood up and Liz raked her eyes over him as she got up. He offered his hand to her and she took it. He was thrilled to feel her hand in his as he led upstairs toward the master bedroom. They reached the bedroom and Red turned to face Lizzie. She was blushing and gazing at him lustfully. He moved closer and put his hands on her cheeks; their noses touched and then he kissed her irresistible pout. Her hands went to his chest again as they kissed. Red softly glided his hands over her bare shoulders and down her arms, leaving goosebumps in his wake. When they stopped kissing, Liz grasped her tank top and pulled it up over her head, then she dropped it on the floor. She was very pleased to see Red gazing at her in adoration. She looked down and she could see the bulge in his trousers. 

 Red noticed Lizzie checking him out, so he put his hands on her waist and gently pulled her against him so she could feel how hard he was. Liz whimpered quietly at the feeling. His hands slid around and up her back to unclasp her bra. He slowly moved the straps over her shoulders and she let the bra fall down off her arms to the floor. Red worshipped Lizzie with his eyes and his hands. She sighed in pleasure when he gently put his hands over her breasts. They were looking at each other so lustfully, their eyes were practically burning into each other. Liz leaned in for another kiss as Red caressed her breasts. The soft kiss quickly became heated. 

 Liz gently pushed Red’s shirt off his shoulders, so he pulled the sleeves down and got out of it. He tossed it aside and got back to running his hands all over her bare skin. Liz smelled his cologne and felt the heat radiating from his body as they got closer and kissed. She felt herself getting soaking wet. He kissed her neck and she felt his tongue briefly lick her skin. She reached for his belt buckle and undid it. Red watched Lizzie as she undid his trousers; he was unbelievably turned on. Liz unzipped his trousers and then watched as he pushed them down and stepped out of them. She blushed as she surveyed the front of his boxers, which stood out. She pulled down her skinny jeans and took them off. They both took their socks off and threw them aside. There was only their underwear in the way now. 

 Liz pulled her panties down and the crotch area was soaked; she stepped out of them and enjoyed how Red was looking at her. He pulled his boxers down and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and looked at Lizzie; he was amused by her reaction. She was gaping at him and blushing. Red stepped very close to Liz and kissed her, and she felt shaky. She eagerly put her hand between their bodies and ran along his length. She whimpered into the kiss, not being able to contain her excitement. Her knees felt weak and she couldn’t wait any longer, so she backed away and got on the bed. 

 Red watched Lizzie crawl onto the bed and lay down on her back and he could hardly believe this was happening. She gave him a seductive look as she parted her legs, inviting him to get on top of her. Red eagerly took her invitation and positioned himself overtop of her. They gazed into each other’s eyes as he settled between her thighs. They both closed their eyes in pleasure for a second as they felt their lower bodies touch for the first time. Red rubbed his length along Lizzie’s moist folds, making her whimper and blush. He kissed her as he continued rubbing against her clit. Liz felt breathless when he broke the kiss and her whole body was overwhelmed with the urge for more pleasure. She was nearly vibrating with excitement as Red guided his tip to her opening. 

 “Are you sure you want this Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz couldn’t think of anything she wanted more. 

 “Yes!” She said emphatically. 

 Red smirked slightly and kissed her. He then nudged inside, noticing that he was very easily slipping further into her. She was incredibly wet. Liz felt Red fill her perfectly as he went all the way in and they both moaned quietly, as they finally got what they wanted after so much time waiting. 

 “Mmm…Red…” She moaned, caressing his shoulders. 

 Red gently pulled back and then slid in again. 

 “Oh god…” Liz was nearly writhing in pleasure already. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised by Lizzie’s response to him; he had no idea she’d craved him _this_ badly. She brought her face up to meet his and she kissed him while she ran her hands over his back; she noticed he was scarred but she wasn’t surprised, as she knew Red had been through some truly horrific things. Red was pleased to find that Lizzie didn’t miss a beat when she felt his scars. He quickened his pace slightly, and she wrapped her legs around him. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. Liz could see the adoration, passion and devotion in Red’s face as he gazed at her. Red saw Lizzie looking at him with admiration, lust and plenty of emotion; she was blushing lightly and her lips were parted as she studied him with her fathomless blue eyes. 

 Red took a moment to gently kiss Lizzie’s cheek, which felt warm on his lips, then he continued looking at her face and gliding in and out of her very wet depth. Liz was surprised by the sweet kiss on the cheek and she smiled. She felt him move faster, and she moaned and lightly grasped his shoulders. They were breathing heavily and concentrating on getting closer to release. Red watched Lizzie avidly and let her face and her body guide his pace; he saw her close her eyes and heard her start to quietly whimper, so he went faster. As difficult as it was to hold himself back, he was very experienced with self-restraint, so he just focused on giving Lizzie pleasure. 

 Liz felt the exquisite friction from Red’s quick thrusting and she was getting close to climaxing. He kept this pace for a while, noticing how much Lizzie was enjoying it but then he thrust faster and harder. Liz was on the verge of her release and she felt herself tensing up and her inner walls squeezed him as she tightened her grip on Red with her thighs.

 “Lizzie…I’m going to come if you keep that up…” He said intensely. 

 “Oh! Yes! I want you to come inside me.” She said enthusiastically, as she deliberately kept tightening her hold on him. 

 Red felt himself losing control and he was enraptured when Lizzie started whimpering and trembling as she reached her orgasm. She cried out and was overwhelmed by the powerful waves of pleasure; she felt him lose their rhythm as he started coming and this heightened her pleasure. Red gushed inside Lizzie over and over again. He felt like he was pouring all his pent up yearning into her. Liz felt him slip in and out several more times and they were unbelievably wet. She shuddered with pleasure and then Red slowed down and stopped. They both exhaled loudly and then gazed at each other. 

 Liz grinned uncontrollably and giggled in awestruck relief and joy. Red was delighted and he smiled warmly at her. 

 “Red…that was…I have no words.” She said, then she giggled again. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I agree.” He said. 

 He gently pulled out and lay down beside her. Liz couldn’t stop smiling and Red basked in her happiness. Neither of them knew what to say at this point, so they just looked at each other. They cooled down for a few minutes and then Liz then snuggled up to Red and he put his arm around her. They were still in disbelief about what they’d just done, but they were extremely happy that they did it. 

 “I can’t believe we did that…” Liz said, then she laughed joyfully. 

 “Well…it was a long time coming, I suppose…no pun intended.” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Yeah, it was.” She said, as she thought about the extent of the sexual tension between them. 

 Liz then smiled and moaned as she hugged him and nuzzled her face against Red’s shoulder. She felt so relieved, she was getting drowsy. 

 “I’m gonna sleep right here, on you.” She said, putting her leg over him. 

 “I wouldn’t have it any other way…” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 They relaxed and seemed to be floating somewhere between sleep and wakefulness for a while, then they each fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Red woke up and he felt Lizzie’s warm body against his side. He smiled as he glanced over at her, noticing she was curled up with her back against him. He surveyed her nude body and recalled their lovemaking from last night. Red heard her sigh and saw her do a little stretch and he couldn’t resist. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. Liz felt herself actually slide across the bed and come up against Red, and she laughed.

 “What are you doing?!” She said excitedly. 

 “Waking you up.” He said.

 “That’s a good way to wake—oh!” She said.

 Liz was distracted by Red spooning her and rubbing his erection against her butt. She immediately got very aroused and wanted to feel him between her legs. She went to move but he held her strongly. 

 “Where do you think you’re going, Lizzie?” He teased as he held her close. 

 “I was—“ She squirmed, playfully trying to free herself, “going to get on top of you.” She said. 

 “Oh.” He said, instantly letting her go.

 Liz giggled and turned around. She straddled Red and they both smirked as they looked at each other. Liz ran her moist center along his length and they both sighed with pleasure. She rubbed her clit on him and she started getting very wet. He felt her becoming slippery and he moaned. 

 “Lizzie…” He said. 

 She smirked. 

 “Yes, Red?” She teased quietly. 

 Red wanted to say she was driving him crazy, but he refrained. 

 Liz bent down further and kissed Red as she continued rubbing against him. She was now totally ready and she could tell that he was raring to go, so she quickly lifted up and guided him inside. They both moaned as he slowly slid all the way in. Liz felt much less inhibited this morning and she brought herself upright so Red could see her better. She pushed her hair to one side and ground her hips into him very seductively, and he was taken aback but enthralled. He gazed lustfully at her face, her breasts, her abdomen, down to where they were connected. Liz put her head back and concentrated. She started lifting up more and then thrusting downward harder. Red was pleasantly surprised by her confident lovemaking this morning; the shy Lizzie was gone and she was all seductress. 

 Red thoroughly enjoyed the show Lizzie was giving him as she rode him and his notorious self-control was waning. He caressed her thighs and bucked up, taking control of their rhythm. Liz was thrilled as she felt Red thrusting into her and she whimpered. She got lost in the pleasure and stopped moving. All of a sudden, she found herself tossed onto the bed with Red on top of her. He smirked at the surprise on her face and he kissed her. Liz was excited to have Red take charge. She wrapped her legs around him and caressed his shoulders and biceps. He thrust faster and heard Lizzie whimper. 

 Liz felt the pleasure building in her and Red’s movements became more urgent. They both breathed heavily and their lovemaking was very slippery. Red listened to Lizzie whimper as she panted and it was the sweetest sound. They reached their climaxes at the same time. As Liz tightened rhythmically with the waves of pleasure, Red gushed inside her over and over. They slowed down and came to a stop. 

 Liz sighed loudly with relief and then she giggled. Red caught his breath and then kissed her. They gazed at each other in total bliss and they smiled. Red gently pulled out and slumped down next to Lizzie. 

 They looked over at each other and Red was delighted to see Liz grinning uncontrollably. He smiled at her. Red’s burner phone rang and Liz sprang up, startled and feeling like she’d been caught doing something wrong. He let it ring while he sat up and he kissed her. 

 “It’s okay.” He said. 

 Then he answered it. 

 “Yes?” He asked. 

 Liz watched him. 

 “Hm. I see…good. Now I remember why I pay you such an obscene amount of money. Thank you.” Red said, then he hung up. 

 “I got an update on Gibbings. We’d better go in, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and they got out of bed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz was standing in front of Red in the elevator and she pressed the button as usual, except this time, they were lovers. He was able to recall what she looked like naked as he checked out her butt, and she felt hot and bothered not from their tension but from remembering their lovemaking. When the doors opened, they stepped out and walked into the main area. 

 Samar noticed Liz was positively glowing and had a spring in her step; Red looked like he was in a very good mood. Aram looked at Samar and saw that she had a sly smile on her face as she stared at Liz and Red. 

 “What?” Aram asked, glancing at the two. 

 “Those two are definitely screwing each other.” Samar said quietly. 

 “What?!” Aram asked, this time out of shock. 

 Samar laughed. 

 “I received some news from a source…” Red began, looking particularly smug. 

 Ressler and Cooper came closer. 

 “Gibbings is setting up his criminal embassy in New York City…East Village of all places…” Red said, curious about the unusual location for a criminal safe haven. 

 “I suppose it makes sense. Criminals are a diverse bunch who can blend in as tourists, bohemians and old school punk fans.” He said, thinking about it. 

 “This is excellent. We now know where to focus our attention.” Cooper said. 

 “Agreed. However, Gibbings likes to do some of his business remotely. There’s no guarantee he will be there in Manhattan.” Red said. 

 “Alright. Well, we can still monitor activity in East Village and watch for Lennox or Gibbings.” Ressler said. 

 They all nodded in agreement. 

 “Good. Aram, can you research potential locations in East Village they could use? Also, try to find communications about this project of theirs. You might need to access the darknet.” Cooper said. 

 Aram nodded and got to work. 

 The debriefing wound down and then Liz and Red walked together further from the group. They looked at each other and wished they could kiss. 

 “Do you have any plans later, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly. 

 Liz glanced around and then back at him. 

 “No…do you?” She said. 

 “No…but I can think of some things I would like to do…” He said. 

 Liz couldn’t take her eyes away from his; she felt her heart racing. 

 “How about we go to my safe house again?” He asked. 

 Liz smiled and nodded subtly. 

 Red smirked and continued his seduction of Lizzie. 

 “Good, because I would love to lick your delicate, silky, wet—“ He said, abruptly stopping. 

 Liz was blushing furiously as Samar suddenly walked past. Samar smirked to herself as she walked away. 

 Red smirked at Lizzie’s embarrassment. He watched her put her hand to her very warm cheek and exhale. He put his head off to the side and subtly ran his tongue over his lips as he gazed at her. Liz felt slightly dizzy with excitement and she looked around them to make sure no one else was nearby. 

 “I’d like that, Red…I’d _also_ like to give you a blowjob and make you come in my mouth.” She said in a sultry tone as she stared into his eyes.  

 Red was floored, while Liz was smug that she paid him back for flustering her. 

 “So…think about that.” She said, walking back over to the group. 

 Red had been thinking about it since the second she said it. He was hard and he had to stand there with his hands clasped in front of him for a few moments before joining her. 

 “I found something.” Aram said. 

 They all paid attention to him. 

 “There’s some kind of building that hasn’t been used for years; it had a few bids to be turned into a hostel, offices, community center…but it was just sold privately and there’s no information about the deal or plan for usage.” Aram said. 

 “That sounds promising.” Red said. 

 “Aram, keep digging and see if anything comes up about the sale of the building.” Cooper said. 

 “I’m on it, sir.” Aram said, getting back to work. 

 Red eyed Lizzie and noticed she was staring at him. He gave her a charming smile and as if on cue, she sat down on a desk directly behind her. He loved the way she responded to him. Liz loved the way Red smiled at her; it made her feel warm inside and like she could just swoon. He continued gazing at her while the others were busy looking at screens; she took out one of her cinnamon candies and made quite a show of putting it in her mouth. She then smirked at him. Red winked at her and smiled. 

 “I wonder if you and I are of any use at the moment, Lizzie…perhaps we should take a break.” Red said, putting on an innocent expression. 

 Liz nearly choked on her candy; she couldn’t believe Red was trying to spirit her away in the middle of work. 

 “You can take a break if you like, Reddington…and Elizabeth.” Cooper said. 

 Liz’s eyes widened as she glanced at Cooper and then back at Red. She was still in disbelief. 

 Red smiled broadly. 

 “Why thank you, Harold.” He said ingratiatingly. 

 Cooper gave him a look and then nodded. 

 Liz got off the desk and walked with Red towards the elevator. 

 “What are you _doing_?” She whispered incredulously.

 Red just smirked. They got in the elevator and went up to the ground level. They walked to Liz’s car and once she unlocked it, Red opened the back driver’s side door and got in. Liz thought for a few seconds, then she went to the passenger’s side and got in the back with him. Red gave her a puzzled look and then she kissed him very passionately. They were immediately making out in the backseat of Lizzie’s car, and he was surprised. Her hand rubbed him through his trousers and he was getting hard. 

 “Lizzie…what about the CCTV?” He asked as they caught their breath between kisses. 

 “There aren’t any cameras in this spot.” She said breathlessly. 

 Red studied her. 

 “Have you considered this before now?” He asked, amused. 

 “…Maybe.” She said, smirking. 

 They kissed again. 

 “What about…people?” He asked. 

 “Tinted windows.” She said, and then she was done explaining. 

 Liz unzipped Red’s pants and put her hand inside his boxers. He sighed with pleasure at the feel of Lizzie’s soft hand grasping and stroking him. She excitedly pulled out his erection and bent down, taking it into her mouth. Red was pleasantly shocked. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her mouth and her hand moving over him enthusiastically. Liz was so turned on and thrilled that she was pleasuring Red with her mouth, she felt her panties get wet. She tightened her lips and her grasp on him as she went up and down and she heard him moan, which was music to her ears. 

 Red felt Lizzie lift up and run her tongue over his tip and he sighed loudly. She was excitedly licking his precum as it started to flow and then she felt him nudge against her tongue. She knew he wanted release, so she took him into her mouth again. Liz increased the pace of her movements and tightened around him. Red quietly moaned as he felt Lizzie going quickly and firmly. He felt her focus her attention just past his tip and it drove him crazy. 

 “Lizzie, I’m going to come…” He said quietly. 

 Liz excitedly went “mm!” and kept up her efforts. She felt Red tense up and then she felt and tasted the warm gushes as he came; she swallowed each surge until there was nothing left. Red relaxed in satisfaction and Liz pulled away; he felt her sucking before she released him, and he shuddered with pleasure. Liz tucked him back into his boxers and zipped up his trousers, then she looked at him. 

 The relieved expression on Red’s face made Liz smile and giggle. 

 “Did you enjoy that, Red?” She asked, grinning. 

 “Yes…” He said, with an unusual lack of eloquence. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Good.” She said, then she kissed him. 

 “I guess we should get back from our break.” She added, smiling. 

 Red wanted to sink into the seat and recuperate for a while, but he forced himself to get out of the car and follow Lizzie back to the elevator. They went back into the main area. 

 “That was a quick break…” Samar said. 

 Red sneered at her. 

 “Do we have anything about the sale of the building?” Liz asked abruptly. 

 “Uh…yes! Just now.” Aram said, staring at his screen. 

 “It doesn’t say _who_ , but a payment was transferred to the owner from a bank account in Scotland. This has to be them.” Aram said. 

 “Excellent. Let’s break for now and start up again first thing in the morning.” Cooper said. 

 Red walked over to Lizzie and put his mouth close to her ear. She started blushing. 

 “Let’s go to my safe house, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Liz looked around at her fellow agents, thoroughly embarrassed. She nodded and followed him. 

 “Where are they off to?” Ressler asked. 

 Samar and Aram shrugged. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Back at Red’s safe house, Liz felt nervous and excited because Red was looking at her ravenously. He then led her upstairs to the master bedroom and they looked at each other. He slowly approached her. 

 “Remember what I said I wanted to do to you, Lizzie?” He said suavely. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “I want to do that now…if you want me to.” He said. 

 Liz nodded excitedly. Red smirked and undid Lizzie’s jeans, then he pulled them down. She got out of them and he pulled her panties down, then she stepped out of them. Liz took her socks off and decided to take her top and bra off as well. She wanted to be naked. Red was thrilled. His hands softly ran over her breasts, down to her waist and then her hips. He kissed her passionately, then guided her closer to the bed, still with his hands on her hips. 

 Liz sat on the bed and then got into the middle as Red followed her. She felt herself getting wet and very excited so she spread her legs for him. Red positioned himself so he was resting on his forearms with his hands under her thighs and his face between her legs. Liz felt him gently put his lips and then his tongue against her and she sighed shakily. He slowly rubbed her clit and he heard her moan. She felt him flatten and point his tongue as he pleasured her; he would lick her languorously and then point his tongue to firmly rub back and forth over her clit. Liz was starting to breathe heavily and whimper as the pleasure built. Red lowered and put his tongue between her inner lips to taste her wetness. He gently nudged her opening and then went back up to her clit. 

 Red put his head off to the side so it was easier to steadily go back and forth over Lizzie’s clit. He kept this up relentlessly as she whimpered and started trembling. He felt her moving against his tongue and then her whole body tensed up. Liz was overtaken by her orgasm and she moaned and ground her hips against Red’s mouth. Red felt Lizzie jump a little from the stimulation to her clit, so he gently licked her opening instead, tasting her fluid. Liz felt a shiver go through her and she sighed. 

 Red rose up and gazed at Lizzie; she was catching her breath and her cheeks were pink. He smiled and just adored her for a few moments, then he lay down beside her. They faced each other and Liz smiled at him. 

 “Wow.” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “That was _fun.”_ He said. 

 Liz blushed more, but she giggled. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	5. Chapter 5

 At the black site, Liz and Red were standing close to each other, looking at Aram’s computer screen. Samar and Ressler were further away, talking about something. Red looked at Lizzie and surreptitiously took her hand and held it. Liz felt his warm hand clasp hers and she couldn’t prevent smiling and blushing a little. She glanced around the room to see if anyone noticed, but they hadn’t. She pulled his hand and brushed it against her hip. Red glanced at Lizzie and raised an eyebrow. She saw his response to her out of the corner of her eye and she smirked.

 “Okay, apparently Lennox has come here from Scotland two days ago.” Aram said. 

 Ressler and Samar walked closer and Liz and Red let go of each other’s hands. 

 “To New York?” Samar asked. 

 “Uh…let me see…Illinois.” Aram said. 

 “That’s merely a pitstop on her journey…perhaps Gibbings is there and she’s meeting with him before going to New York.” Red said. 

 “Agreed. This is way too much of a coincidence to be anything else besides her working on starting up the criminal embassy with, or for, Gibbings.” Ressler said. 

 Red was surprised Ressler agreed with him. Liz glanced at him and noticed a smug expression. 

 “She’ll probably do it for him. Gibbings is fairly hands-off when it comes to conducting business. He does things online and over the phone, so Aram should be able to tap into something…technological. I prefer to conduct my business face to face…I suppose I’m very _hands-on_.” Red said, with a sidelong glance at Liz. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Ugh, it’s hot in here…” She said, as a cover—although a lousy one.

 Samar stopped herself from cracking up laughing. She smiled at Liz. 

 Ressler glanced at Liz and then back to Aram. 

 “Can you see if you can find something about Lennox’s phone or internet?” Ressler asked Aram. 

 “I can try.” Aram said. 

 Liz felt Red’s hand gently grasp her butt cheek and she let out an excited sigh. 

 The agents looked at her but they couldn’t see anything suspicious because Red was standing so close beside her. 

 “You okay?” Ressler asked. 

 Liz blushed again. 

 “Yeah, it’s just…I’m still really warm…” She said, briefly pushing her hair back from her face. 

 “Maybe you’re coming down with something.” Ressler said, feeling comfortable with the room temperature. 

 “Yeah maybe.” Liz said, then she cleared her throat and stared intently at Aram’s computer screen. 

 Samar gave Liz a sly smile as they made eye contact for a second. 

 “What’s that dot?” Liz asked, bending forward and pointing to the tiny red dot on the screen. 

 Red couldn’t pass up the opportunity. 

 Liz felt his hand come up between her thighs from behind and touch her where she ached for him. She bolted back upright, flustered. 

 “The dot appears to be Lennox’s cell ph—“ Aram said, but Liz interrupted him.

 “Do you mind if a take a short break?” She asked Ressler. 

 “Uh, no…that’s fine.” Ressler said. 

 Liz swiftly walked away and went into her office to just hide for a while until her embarrassment—and horniness—died down. 

 “I’ll just go see if she’s alright…” Red said to the agents. 

 Liz was sitting on her desk, staring at the floor when Red walked in. Her eyes widened as he closed her door and locked it.

 “What are you doing?!” She whispered intensely. 

 “Checking on you…or at least that’s what I said I was doing…” He said, closing the blinds. 

 At Aram’s desk, the three agents glanced at each other, but said nothing.

 Liz couldn’t believe Red’s behavior, and she gaped at him as he turned towards her. He stepped closer and she was transfixed, staring into his eyes. Red got very close and kissed Lizzie, causing her to whimper. She was powerless to resist him and the pleasure he gave her, so she passionately returned the kiss. Red was pleasantly surprised by the urgency of her kiss and he got even harder. They broke apart and looked lustfully at each other. Liz’s jaw dropped when Red unzipped his trousers. 

 “Red…we can’t do it in my office…” She said, sounding both incredulous and regretful. 

 “Why not?” He asked, glancing suggestively at the closed blinds and the lock on the door. 

 Liz gaped at him for a moment and then she couldn’t resist any longer. She leapt off the desk and kissed him ardently again, then she pulled down her skinny jeans and panties in one quick motion. She considered laying on the desk but realized it wasn’t practical, so she quickly turned around and bent over the desk. Red lustfully ogled Lizzie from behind and pulled out his erection. Liz felt Red’s tip against her opening and she closed her eyes and sighed shakily. He gently pushed inside and heard Lizzie moan quietly; hearing it as he slid into her hot, wet depth was exquisite. 

 Liz felt Red moving in slow, deliberate thrusts and she was surprised he was taking his time while they were in her office, with the task force waiting for them to return. It felt so good, she stopped worrying about the situation and enjoyed it. Red saw and felt Lizzie arching her back and pushing against him, so he thrust faster and harder. She whimpered quietly and grasped the desk. They both felt how slippery she was and they could hear some wet sounds, which drove them both crazy. 

 “Ohhh Red…I’m so close…” She panted. 

 Red went faster and heard her moan a little louder. 

 “Shhh sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz immediately orgasmed and she whimpered softly as she pushed back against Red with the waves of pleasure. Red continued thrusting quickly as Lizzie tightened around him and he exhaled as he spilled into her in heavy gushes. They stopped moving and sighed. 

 The agents watched Liz and Red emerge from her office and she immediately headed to the bathroom while he approached them. 

 “She had a bit of a migraine…poor thing.” He said, hoping to partially explain the closed blinds and door. 

 They gave him blank looks and then nodded. 

 Liz came back from the bathroom and glanced nervously at her colleagues. 

 “I was just telling them you had a migraine...” Red said, informing Lizzie of their cover story. 

 “Yeah…but I’m all better now.” She said. 

 Red gave the agents a cheerful, smug smile. 

 “…We’ve been tracking Lennox’s phone. She’s in Chicago, for now.” Ressler said, eyeing the two. 

 “Excellent.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled and nodded. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The signal from Kirstin Lennox’s phone stayed put for quite some time, so the task force broke for the day. Liz and Red were sitting in her living room on the sofa. She looked at him and smiled brightly, which delighted him. 

 “You look happy, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “I am.” She replied, still smiling. 

 “You enjoyed our…tryst in your office, didn’t you?” He said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Yeah…but it’s more than that, Red…” She said. 

 Her smile disappeared as she gazed emotionally at him. Red studied her serious expression. 

 Liz looked at his expectant expression and she nearly chickened out. 

 “I…” She began. 

 Red watched and waited. 

 “…I feel like we have this…really deep connection.” She said, blushing. 

 “We do.” Red concurred. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “And…I really care about you.” Liz added. 

 Red smiled at her. 

 “I care about you, too.” He said. 

 Liz put her hand to her forehead and swore under her breath in frustration with herself. 

 “Oh screw it. I love you, Red.” She said. 

 Red felt strangely warm and fuzzy inside; he believed he recognized the feeling as happiness. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 Liz practically lunged forward and kissed him enthusiastically. Red eagerly returned her kiss and put his hands on her back. She stopped the kiss and snuggled up to him, almost clinging to him. He held her tightly. Liz sighed contentedly; she was relieved to finally be able to admit her love for Red and vice versa. They’d become so close in every other way, and now their relationship felt complete. Liz nuzzled her face into Red’s neck and enjoyed feeling his warmth and breathing in his cologne. Red felt Lizzie kiss his neck and he smiled and rubbed her back as she was still squished up against him. 

 Red kissed Lizzie on the head and kept holding her close. They stayed that way for a long time, then Liz kissed Red’s neck again, and kept kissing it. She ran her tongue upwards and he felt a shiver go through him. He was amused and he wanted to see where this was going, so he stayed still and let Lizzie do whatever she wished. She planted gentle kisses along his jaw, then she suddenly straddled his lap and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s waist and leaned back as she started grinding her hips into him. They both moaned quietly into the kiss and she felt him getting hard. She put her mouth to his ear. 

 “I want you so bad…” She whispered. 

 Red smirked. 

 “I can _tell_ …” He said, then he grabbed her hips and pushed up against her. 

 Liz whimpered. 

 “I want you to fuck me hard, Red…like, really hard this time.” She said in a sultry tone that surprised Red. 

 She looked at him to gauge his reaction. He had his eyebrows raised in mild surprise, but he looked pleased. 

 “I can do that…” He said, feeling smug. 

 Red wondered what had gotten into Lizzie today, but it was turning out to be very fun. Liz felt very excited; she was extremely horny today and their tryst in her office wasn’t enough. Red watched her as she got up from his lap and he waited to follow her lead. 

 “Let’s go to the bedroom.” She said.

 Red got up and followed Lizzie into the bedroom and gazed at her as she started stripping her clothes off. He got undressed while watching her raptly. They stood there checking each other out once they were naked. Liz bit her lip and then excitedly got on the bed. Red marvelled at her as she turned away from him and crawled toward the headboard. She stayed on her hands and knees and parted her legs. He was stunned for a moment, and just gaped at the sight before him. Lizzie flipped her hair over and turned to look at him, so he came back to his senses and got on the bed. 

 Liz was so thrilled to feel Red come closer and run his hands down her lower back and over her butt. She arched her back at his touch and it drove him crazy. Red rubbed his tip against Lizzie’s clit and she moaned loudly and squirmed as she pushed back against him. He did this a few times and Liz was breathing heavily; she was getting close to climaxing already. She was trembling lightly with excitement as she felt his tip at her opening. He was slightly astonished by how much she was craving him, but he was eager to please her. Liz gasped when she felt Red suddenly push all the way inside. 

 “Ohhh yes…Red…” She moaned. 

 He pulled back and then shoved very deep inside again, making her whimper. He paused, not wanting to hurt her, but she pushed back against him, wanting him to keep going, so he began thrusting steadily. Liz exhaled and grabbed the headboard with one hand to brace herself. She felt the pleasure building from his quick, hard thrusts. The relentless friction on her slippery inner walls was forcing them both closer to climaxing. 

 Liz couldn’t help getting very vocal, and Red loved hearing her, although he thought the neighbours could probably hear her, too. Red kept driving into Lizzie and he felt her tightening around him. He couldn’t stop himself from coming before she did this time, but Liz was thrilled to feel him starting to come. They lost their rhythm while Red poured into her, but then he continued thrusting. Liz felt how slippery they were afterwards and it was exquisite. She cried out as she felt her orgasm consume her. Red was pretty sure the neighbours heard that, as well, but it was glorious. When Lizzie sort of slumped and caught her breath, Red stopped moving. 

 “Oh my GOD.” She said, feeling immensely relieved. 

 Red smirked and chuckled quietly, then he pulled out so Lizzie could get into a different position. They both flopped down on the bed beside each other. They went into a stunned silence for a while and then Red moved towards Lizzie to take her into his arms. Liz smiled and giggled happily as he squeezed her. They both sighed and relaxed, then Liz tried to reach the lamp to turn it off, but Red held her too strongly. 

 “Red. The lamp.” She said, then she laughed. 

 He sighed and loosened his grip on her just enough for to turn the lamp off, then he held her close again. They smiled in the dark, and then rested until they fell asleep.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was startled awake when her phone rang from the kitchen where she’d left it charging up last night. Red had his arm over her and when she tried to sit up, he tightened his grip; she was too adorable when she squirmed, he couldn’t resist. 

 “The phone! It’s probably really important.” She said. 

 “Yes, and they can leave a really important message.” He said. 

 Liz stared at him in disbelief, but then she smiled and relaxed. They faced each other and Red put his hand on her waist. They gazed into each other’s eyes and Red kissed her softly. 

 “Now. Isn’t that a better way to wake up?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said, smiling. 

 “I really should get the message now, though.” She said. 

 Red touched her cheek gently. 

 “Okay sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz kept smiling as she got up and threw some pyjamas on. She went into the kitchen and got the voicemail. It was from Ressler. She went back into the bedroom to find Red pulling on his boxers; after checking him out for a moment, she gave him the update. 

 “Ressler says Lennox’s phone signal hasn’t moved at all, so he’s thinking she dumped the phone.” She said. 

 Red put his undershirt on. 

 “He’s probably right. She may already be in New York. Pull out your clothes from college, Lizzie. We’re going to East Village.” He said comically. 

 Liz laughed heartily. 

 “What, you think I was a bohemian in college?” She asked, very amused. 

 “No, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen some punk clothes in your closet.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz smiled. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 Cooper allowed Red, Dembe and Liz to travel together to Manhattan while Ressler, Aram and Samar went together. Liz was wearing a pink New York Dolls band t-shirt and torn jeans while Red was in casual pants and a henley shirt and Dembe wore a t-shirt and jeans. They realized people weren’t the stereotypical bohemians and punk fans they expected, but that was okay. They decided to embrace their undercover identities as tourists who wanted to visit the American Mecca of punk rock.

 Liz, Red and Dembe got out of their sedan and took in the surroundings. Everything looked inviting and interesting. They walked into an old pub and saw their companions already at two tables. As they approached, they noticed Aram looked like a hipster, Samar looked badass in a Johnny Thunders t-shirt and Ressler was wearing a satirical t-shirt with “FBI: Fucking Brilliant Individual” on it. Liz smiled at them as she found their appearance amusing. 

 Red, Liz and Dembe sat down with the other three and they all looked at each other. Red glanced at Lizzie again and he thought she looked particularly delectable in the small pink t-shirt. 

 “Well, this is going to be a blast.” Red said, cheerfully smiling at the group. 

 A server came over and they all ordered drinks to blend in a little better. 

 “I wish Harold were here, dressed in something comical. It would make things that much more fun.” Red said, grinning. 

 Liz and the others smiled and chuckled as they pictured Cooper dressed in a band t-shirt or something along those lines. 

 When the server came back, she eyed them. 

 “Are you guys going to a party or something?” She asked. 

 “Oh, we bring the party wherever we go…” Red said charmingly, and he gave her a smile. 

 “I bet you do!” She said, giggling. 

 The server finished putting the drinks down and she walked away. Red turned to Lizzie and noticed her staring at him with raised eyebrows. He gave her a look, and then Liz chuckled and shook her head. She marvelled at his charm and how he so easily deflected a question and distracted the woman. 

 Aram suddenly grabbed his phone and looked at it, then he sent a text to everyone else. They all cringed as their phones sounded almost in unison, bringing attention to themselves. Aram gave them all a disapproving look. Liz checked the message and she had to scroll down past a cat video to see “Lennox’s phone signal moved in Chicago. Someone else using phone?” 

 The others checked their phones and became conspicuous again, so as the server walked past, Aram briefly flashed his phone at her. 

 “I had to share this adorable cat video. Have you seen it?” Aram said to the server. 

 She smiled and looked at the screen. 

 “Oh, yeah, I’ve seen that one. It’s so cute.” She said, smiling, then she carried on with her duties. 

 The group surreptitiously put their phones on silent and all felt idiotic for a few moments. They sipped their drinks and Red raked his eyes over Lizzie, paying particular attention to the large rips in her jeans. Liz noticed Red was staring at her and she shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. She felt like he had the unique ability of making love to her with his eyes. The way he looked at her was scandalous. 

 “So…where are we going after this?” Liz asked Red and the others. 

 “The hotel.” Red said, gazing at her. 

 Liz was embarrassed, and she didn’t make eye contact with him. 

 “Oh, okay. Yeah I guess it’s a bit late to start working on stuff…” She said, checking the time on her phone. 

 The sky was darkening as they all glanced out the window. 

 “What time did you want to get to work tomorrow?” Samar asked Red and Ressler. 

 “Hmm. Not too early…” Red said, with a glance toward Liz. 

 “I dunno, maybe mid-morning. That should be fine.” Ressler said. 

 They all nodded. 

 “You said you reserved all the rooms, correct?” Ressler asked Red. 

 “Indeed.” Red said, nodding. 

 “Okay, good.” Ressler said. 

 A musician walked in and started setting up an area for live music. He was very good looking, and Samar checked him out but Liz didn’t take her eyes off Red. The group enjoyed their drinks and watched the musician finish setting up. They wondered what he would play. 

 “Hey everyone, my name’s Rick and I’m gonna play some songs for you. Cheers.” Rick the musician said into the microphone. 

 He sat down and got into position with his guitar. He started playing and it sounded very cool. When he started singing, they realized he was performing an acoustic cover of “Fascination Street” by The Cure. Samar was mesmerized, much to Aram’s dismay, and Liz started blushing as she thought about listening to that song on her first night with Red at the safe house. Everyone’s attention was on Rick as he performed, so Red subtly put his hand on Lizzie’s thigh. She glanced around nervously, but she realized no one was looking at them. She felt his finger lightly rub her bare thigh through one of the holes in her jeans and she sighed softly. 

 Red deviously slid his finger further into the hole in the jeans so he could touch Lizzie’s inner thigh. He could see the effect he was having on her; the soft curves of her breasts heaved slightly as she breathed more heavily in her excitement, and there was a light pink color to her cheeks. Liz felt Red slide his finger in and out of the tear in her jeans in a suggestive manner, and she became more wet. She finally turned to look at him and she wanted to kiss him. Her lips parted as they gazed at each other, and he wished he could kiss her, too. The song finished, so Red withdrew his hand from Lizzie’s thigh. They all applauded Rick, who thanked everyone and started an original song. 

 The group finished their drinks and then after a while, they decided to head to the hotel. They went in two groups of three again, as they had before. When they all arrived in the hotel lobby, they met up to check in to their block of rooms. The block of rooms, they all learned, consisted of five rooms on the same floor. They all glanced at each other for a moment. 

 “They only had five available—Lizzie, you’ll stay with me.” Red said brazenly, without even giving anyone else a chance to share a room. 

 Liz blushed furiously and the others gaped at him and Liz and each other. 

 “You don’t mind, do you?” Red asked her. 

 “…No…” She said quietly, looking down.

 The group was in a stunned silence all the way to their floor. Aram said goodnight and went into his room, then Red and Liz went into the adjoining room, then Samar; Dembe went into the room across from Red and Liz’s and Ressler went into the one across from Samar’s. 

 As soon as they got inside and the door closed, Liz gave Red a suspicious look. 

 “Did they really only have five rooms available?” She asked. 

 Red chuckled and shook his head. 

 “I reserved all the rooms on this floor, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him. She’d wondered if maybe he did this on purpose, but she was surprised to find out he actually _did_ do it on purpose. 

 “That was so embarrassing.” She said, giving him a hard look. 

 Red tilted his head and gave her a playful smile. 

 “Are you embarrassed to be with me, Elizabeth?” He asked, approaching her. 

 “No of course not, but the others don’t know about…us. What if we get in trouble with Cooper? What about our work, and your deal with the FBI?” She said. 

 “We’re not doing anything wrong…” He said, getting very close to her. 

 Liz softened as she felt Red put his hands on her waist. 

 “Um…I’m pretty sure agents aren’t supposed to sleep with their informants…” She said, but her resolve was crumbling. 

 Liz felt Red’s warm hands go up her back as he brushed his lips against hers. She wasn’t able to contain a little hum of yearning. Red was thoroughly enjoying toying with Lizzie and tempting her. He didn’t kiss her yet; he just brushed his lips over her cheek and put his mouth close to her ear. 

 “…But you like being naughty, don’t you, Lizzie?” He asked quietly. 

 Liz felt herself get very wet.

 “…A bit…” She quietly admitted. 

 Red smirked. 

 Liz felt his tongue lick her neck, surprising her. She wanted to kiss him and touch him, but she was taking great pleasure from the way he was sweetly torturing her, so she just stood there. Red slid his hands under Lizzie’s shirt to rub her bare back. He brushed his lips over her other cheek, then they touched noses. His hands wandered down and around her waist to her abdomen, then he ran his fingertips along her ribs. Liz was enraptured by the soft, tempting touches and she was craving more. 

 Red slowly glided his hands down to Lizzie’s hips, then he suddenly pulled her against him so she felt how hard he was. She gasped and then whimpered. Liz put her hands on Red’s chest and he finally kissed her passionately. He delighted in hearing another soft humming sound from her as she finally got what she wanted. Their kissing lasted a few minutes, and then they pulled back, breathless. 

 Red lifted up Lizzie’s tank top and she let him take it off, then he planted gentle kisses on the soft mounds above her bra and down between her breasts. Liz was breathing heavily as she got even more aroused. They both realized they were still standing just inside their hotel suite. They hadn’t made it very far before they gave into their desire for each other. 

 “Let’s go to the bedroom, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded and they walked into the bedroom and both undressed quickly. They gazed at each other’s naked bodies and then into one another’s eyes. Liz was excited by the intensity of the look Red was giving her as he approached her. She blushed and felt her heart racing as their bodies brushed against each other; she felt his hot, silky smooth erection against her skin and she craved it between her legs. Red lightly kissed Lizzie’s lips as she put her hands on his chest, and tantalizingly slipped his tongue between her lips for a moment before pulling away. She was enjoying the sensual, sexy game he was playing with her but she was also yearning for release. 

 “Lay back on the bed, Lizzie…” Red said quietly, with his lips close to hers. 

 Liz got on the bed and wondered if he was going to put an end to the delicious torture. He wasn’t going to. Red hovered overtop of her, but just out of reach; instead of kissing her, he very delicately nipped her bottom lip. He felt her hands reach up to caress his sides, so he reached for one and gently pressed it to the bed beside her head, then did the same to the other. Liz felt thrilled and she bucked her hips to brush against Red’s erection, but he lifted himself up, so he was out of reach. 

 “Nuh-uh, Lizzie…” He playfully refused, shaking his head subtly. 

 Liz whined and squirmed a little on the bed, causing Red to smirk at the effect he was having on her. He kissed her neck and lightly sucked the flesh there, making her moan. She felt him focusing on this one area of her neck and she briefly worried he would leave a mark, but it felt so good, her mind quickly went blank again. Red looked at Lizzie’s face and slowly released her hands; she obediently kept her hands on either side of her head. 

 “Good girl.” He said in a very low voice. 

 Liz felt some wetness rush to her opening. Red moved down and put his mouth over her right nipple. He softly rubbed it with his tongue and sucked it, making her sigh shakily, then he moved to her left nipple. He gave it the same treatment and Lizzie whimpered. Red wandered down and gazed at her abdomen along the way. He planted kisses everywhere he found irresistible and it tickled her. She giggled quietly. He put his face between her parted thighs and she felt his breath on her moist flesh. 

 Red waited for a few moments, enjoying looking at Lizzie’s soft, delicate folds that were now glistening with her fluid as she craved him. Liz felt Red’s warm mouth latch onto her and she moaned and grabbed the headboard. Red pressed his mouth firmly against Lizzie while licking her clit and he heard her whimpering. She was nudging against his mouth and becoming more vocal from the pleasure. He lowered and lapped the fluid from her opening while she panted and started trembling. Liz was surprised when she felt Red slide a finger inside her while his tongue went back to her clit. 

 “Ohh Red…” She moaned. 

 Red delighted in hearing this, but he wanted to prolong her pleasure as much as possible, so he stopped tonguing her clit. He slowly withdrew his middle finger and then pushed it back inside along with his index finger. He felt her slippery warmth eagerly enveloping his fingers, and he realized that she was so aroused, there was room for more. He slipped half of his ring finger into Lizzie, and she got very vocal again. Her thighs were quivering and she was pushing down onto his fingers in a rhythm. Red pressed his fingertips toward Lizzie’s front inner wall and started licking her clit again. He was surprised by how loud her moans and whimpers were, but he revelled in hearing them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

 On the other side of the wall, Aram was sitting against his headboard, researching things on his laptop. He glanced around as he barely heard the sounds of sex; he realized they were coming from Red and Liz’s room, and he felt embarrassed. He exhaled, ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, then tried to concentrate on the research. 

 On the other side of the wall where Red and Liz’s headboard was, Samar was watching TV at a low volume, and she slyly smiled as she heard Liz moaning and whimpering in pleasure. She raised her eyebrows when Liz became particularly loud, and she wondered what Red was doing to her. 

~ ~ ~ ~

 Red was taking breaks from rubbing Lizzie’s clit because he wanted her to last longer; it was torture but Liz loved it at the same time. She kept being pulled back from the brink of release and then pushed there again. Red thrust his fingers into her, still pressing gently. He decided to finally give her an orgasm, so he relentlessly rubbed her clit with his tongue while his fingers continued moving inside her. 

 “Oh god…” Liz whispered right before nearly screaming with the strongest orgasm she’d ever had. Red was pleasantly surprised, and he pictured what her colleagues might think; he was very amused. 

 Liz rode the powerful waves of pleasure for a long time, then she relaxed. Red gently slid his fingers out and licked them while looking up at Lizzie’s face. She looked pleasantly shocked and relieved. Red crawled up beside her and put his mouth to her ear. 

 “I want to come inside you, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

 Liz said “Yes” so quietly, in a sort of whimper. 

 Red surprised her by flipping her over onto her front, then he spread her legs; he couldn’t wait any longer. He got on top of her and she arched her back to lift up her butt. He guided himself to her slippery yet tight, swollen opening and entered her. 

 “Mmmm Red!” Liz moaned loudly. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Aram glanced around, noticing it was quiet, then he heard moaning again. He sighed and grabbed his headphones. 

 Samar listened to the silence and figured Liz and Red were done, but then she heard more moans. She chuckled to herself and turned the TV up a bit louder. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red was thrusting quickly into Lizzie and she was grasping the sheets. She loved feeling the warmth and weight of him on her back and her butt as he drove into her. The angle Red was pushing in at and the friction of his rough thrusts were enough to get Liz close to another orgasm. 

 “Oh my god…Red…I’m so close…” She panted. 

 Red went even faster and then they were both overwhelmed by mind-blowing orgasms. They both moaned loudly as he gushed into her and she squeezed him. When the immense pleasure subsided, they relaxed and caught their breath. Red waited until he was ready, then he pulled out. Liz felt some warmth leak out and drip down towards her clit as she remained on her front, and it almost turned her on again. Red lay down beside her, but she couldn’t move yet.

 “Ohhhh fuck…” Liz said, with exhausted pleasure. 

 Red was amused. 

 “Lizzie…I’m surprised at the mouth on you.” He teased. 

 “Can’t help it.” She said, with her face smushed against the bed. 

 Red chuckled. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Red…what did you do to me? I won’t be able to function tomorrow.” She said, feeling jelly-like all over. 

 He just smirked. 

 When she was finally able to move, Liz got closer to Red and they snuggled. They both fell asleep very quickly. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Red awoke feeling Lizzie’s hand wandering over his chest and abdomen. He opened his eyes and turned his head look at her; she was on her side, propped up on her elbow, gazing at him while she explored his body. They smiled at each other. 

 “Good morning, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 “Good morning.” She said, looking coy. 

 “Did I wear you out last night, Lizzie?” He asked, smirking slightly. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Yeah…but I’m fine now…” She said, with her hand travelling downward. 

 Red raised his eyebrows. Lizzie’s hand lightly ran over his length, then she grasped him and began stroking. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” He said, closing his eyes for a moment. 

 Liz felt him getting hard in her hand and she bit her lip excitedly. Red couldn’t resist her, so he propped himself up, put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. 

 “You are…so beautiful.” He said. 

 She smiled and gently pushed him so he lay down on his back again, then she increased her efforts to pleasure him. He was very hard now, and she tightened her grasp slightly and stroked more quickly. Red was so turned on by Lizzie’s eagerness, along with her skillful movements; she was blushing a little and looking at him lustfully. She kissed his neck and then she got up so she was kneeling beside him. She bent down and kissed and licked his chest while stroking his erection. Liz’s hand went up and she ran her thumb over his tip, where she felt his slippery precum. She gently closed the gap between her thumb and index finger and then let him push through it. Red felt the lubrication and the tightness and it felt like he was entering Lizzie over and over again. She kept doing this and she heard him moan. She was delighted to be giving him such pleasure, and she felt his warm hand go to her knee and stay there while his pleasure intensified. 

 Liz licked downward along his chest as her hand started focusing on that sweet spot just past the tip; she heard him moan again and he was nudging into her hand. Red was getting close to coming and he was breathing heavily. Liz could tell he was close to coming, especially when she felt his erection become even harder. It felt like it was straining against the tight circle she created  with her fingers. Liz bent down and put her parted lips over the tip, which drove Red crazy. He was surprised but he couldn’t help coming in Lizzie’s mouth as she gently sucked and kept squeezing him with her hand. Liz felt so gratified as she swallowed each gush until they stopped. Red sighed loudly in satisfaction. 

 “Good god, Lizzie.” He said, catching his breath. 

 Liz gave him a brief lick before releasing him, and he jumped a little. She smirked and then she softly sighed as she gazed at him. After snuggling for several minutes, they decided they’d better get up. Liz went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. 

 “Red!” She exclaimed. 

 He came into the bathroom. 

 “What?” He asked. 

 “My neck!” She said. 

 Red smirked and tried to prevent a chuckle, but he couldn’t. 

 “You gave me a hickey! It’s not funny.” She said, scolding him. 

 He tilted his head and stared at her, still smiling. 

 “You enjoyed it at the time…” He pointed out. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “Yeah, but…ugh!” She said, frustrated. 

 After they had a shower together, Liz tried to cover it up with concealer but it didn’t work; it actually looked worse, so she removed the concealer. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Ressler and Dembe were bright and cheerful as they waited in the hotel restaurant, but Samar and Aram looked a bit tired and they both yawned. They all glanced at the clock on the wall, and then finally, Liz and Red joined them. They sat down, and Red looked smug. Liz looked nervous. Aram stared at the table in embarrassment while Samar gave Liz and Red a sly smile. Dembe eyed Red and suspected what had gone on, although he didn’t hear anything from across the hall. Ressler looked around at everyone, apparently oblivious to anything unusual. 

 “So, after breakfast, we have to try and get near this…project of Kirstin’s and Lester’s. Aram, did you find anything out about the cell ph—“ Ressler said, but he stopped as he saw the hickey on Liz’s neck. 

 “Uhhh what was I saying?” He said, having lost his train of thought in shock. 

 “The cell phone signal?” Red suggested, still looking smug. 

 “Right…” Ressler said. 

 “I didn’t get much research done last night…I couldn’t really concentrate…but yeah, I found something.” Aram said. 

 Liz cringed and blushed, while Red just smiled at him. 

 “The signal went to a dog park a couple of times. You know what I’m thinking? Sheena and the beagle are there in Chicago, acting as a decoy while Kirstin comes here.” Aram said. 

 “That makes sense. Excellent work, Aram.” Ressler said. 

 “Did you work on anything last night, Samar?” Ressler asked. 

 Samar yawned. 

 “No, I watched late night talk shows and listened to…music.” She said. 

 Liz put her head down, thoroughly embarrassed. 

 “Dembe, I know you’ve already got the security worked out for Reddington if we run into anyone.” Ressler said. 

 “I do, Agent Ressler.” Dembe said, nodding. 

 “What about you, Liz? Reddington? Did you work on anything last night we should be brought up to speed on?” Ressler asked, although he suspected they hadn’t worked on anything. 

 Liz nearly choked on a sip of orange juice, so Red answered. 

 “No, Donald. Well, nothing that the task force needs to be brought up to speed on…” He said, smirking. 

 Liz cringed again in embarrassment. She was waiting to be called out for her sexual exploits with Red. She didn’t want to get in trouble and be taken off the task force, plus she didn’t want Red to lose his privileges. 

 “Okay. Well, let’s finish breakfast and get to work.” Ressler said. 

 Liz lifted her head up and glanced around at everyone. They didn’t seem bothered. She was shocked as she looked at Red. He winked at her. 

 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 After breakfast, the six were on their way to scope out the suspected location of the criminal embassy Gibbings and Lennox were working on creating. Dembe was driving and Red and Liz were in the backseat together. They were all looking around at the scenery and wondering where the building would be. Dembe was following the GPS but the crowded buildings and multi-unit dwellings made things unclear.

 “It should be coming up on the right in about a block.” Dembe said. 

 Liz and Red looked out the right window and watched. They slowed down and passed a shopping plaza, a salon, some fast food chains and then a seniors’ apartment complex. Dembe stopped the car. 

 “That’s it there.” Dembe said, pointing to the seniors’ apartment complex. 

 Liz and Red gaped at the building. 

 “Seriously?” Liz asked. 

 “Impressive.” Red said. 

 Liz and Dembe looked at him. 

 “It’s clever of them to use such an inconspicuous place. If I were them, I would leave the sign up as long as possible to make it still look like a seniors’ residence, then I would put a new sign up for an apartment building, but not advertise any vacancies. People would never know what went on the apartments and they wouldn’t bother inquiring because there aren’t any vacancies advertised. Gibbings and Lennox will likely have the apartments move-in ready to appease any inspectors or landlord and tenant agencies, then they can house criminals and their supplies there.” Red said. 

 They all stared at the building. 

 “Do you think anyone’s there now?” Liz asked. 

 “I don’t know.” Red said, scrutinizing the building and surrounding area. 

 Liz got a text message, so she looked at it. 

 “Ressler’s asking if it is really the seniors’ apartment building.” Liz said. 

 She typed “Yes, that’s it” and sent it. She turned around and saw the vehicle Ressler, Samar and Aram were in. Her phone beeped again. Ressler’s message read “let’s head back to the hotel for now.” 

 “Ressler says we should head back to the hotel for now.” Liz said. 

 “Okay, Elizabeth.” Dembe said, and started driving again. 

 “How are we going to get to Lennox? And even worse, how are we going to find Gibbings if he just has her do all the work?” Liz asked Red. 

 Red thought about it for a little while. 

 “Well…I can pretend I want to use their services. I’m sure they would enjoy the opportunity to add ‘giving Raymond Reddington safe-haven’ to their CV.” He said, smirking. 

 “And then what?” Liz asked. 

 Red put his head off to the side. 

 “We can get Lennox that way, for now. I’ll say I need her help urgently, because the FBI seems to be closing in. She will either use the apartment building or somewhere else as a place for me to hide out. I can then make myself scarce and the task force can take her down.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Okay, but…” She began.

 “What is it, sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

 Liz glanced toward Dembe and lowered her voice. 

 “Please be careful, Red…also, I…” She said. 

 Red watched her and felt puzzled. 

 “I don’t really want you to spend the night somewhere else…I’ll miss you.” She whispered, blushing. 

 Red smiled. 

 “I wouldn’t want to spend the night anywhere else…I want you beside me…every night.” He said quietly. 

 Liz smiled and blushed a little deeper. They looked into each other’s eyes. Red then looked in the rear-view mirror at Dembe. 

 “It’s okay. Dembe knows we’re together, Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 “Don’t you, Dembe?” He said more loudly. 

 Liz glanced wide-eyed into the rear-view mirror at Dembe. 

 “Yes, I do, Raymond.” Dembe said, and then he smiled slightly. 

 Liz was surprised but then she felt relieved. She wouldn’t get in trouble with Dembe for their relationship. She leaned closer to Red and he eagerly closed the gap between them, kissing her. Liz put her hand on his cheek as they kissed for a few moments. They gently pulled away and looked at each other. She took hold of his hand and he squeezed hers lightly as they finished the drive back to the hotel. They met the others in the lobby and all got in the elevator together. Once they arrived on their floor, Ressler turned back and looked at the group. 

 “Why don’t we meet in Liz and Reddington’s room?” He suggested. 

 Red nodded and he calmly let everyone into the room while Liz blushed. Samar glanced around and she could see partly into the bedroom; a sheet was hanging off the bed onto the floor and there were pieces of clothing strewn on the floor. Liz knew she saw the mess in the bedroom and she cringed; as if her colleagues needed to see even more evidence of her relationship with Red. 

 “Good night?” Samar asked teasingly. 

 Liz glanced at Red and he looked smug. 

 “Could we just…meet in the restaurant or someone else’s room?” Liz asked pleadingly. 

 “Sorry, Liz, but this is more secure than the restaurant and you two have a suite; we have rooms. It’s better if we meet here.” Ressler said. 

 Liz sighed and nodded in resignation, and then everyone took seats in the living room. 

 “Okay. So. We need a plan for how to move in Lennox and Gibbings.” Ressler said, leaning forward in his chair. 

 “I have a plan to get to Lennox, but we’re not sure about Gibbings yet.” Red said. 

 Ressler looked at him expectantly. 

 “I’ll make contact with Lennox and tell her I need help hiding from the FBI. She’ll offer me some sort of assistance, although it may not be in the seniors’ residence until it’s up and running. I’ll then disappear and you can nab her.” Red said. 

 They all considered the plan. 

 “…Sounds good, but will she believe you? I mean, you’ve been a fugitive for decades…why would you need her help now?” Ressler asked. 

 “I’ll tell her there’s an FBI agent who’s _obsessed_ with me…a rogue, loose canon who is catching up to me and won’t leave me alone.” Red said, then he looked at Liz. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows and her jaw dropped. 

 “Me?!” She asked. 

 “Sure. Why not…you like tagging along on my adventures, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz was not expecting this. 

 “What do you want me to do exactly?” She asked. 

 “I want you to stalk me.” He said. 

 Samar chuckled quietly. 

 “How am I going to stalk you, Red?” Liz asked. 

 “Just follow me around while I approach Lennox, and make it look convincing. You need to look like you’re obsessed with me.” Red said. 

 Liz glared at him. 

 “And what does _obsessed_ look like?” She asked. 

 “…Like you want to pounce on me and put handcuffs on my wrists.” He said. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Okay, I’ll try to look that way.” She said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The group had split up while Red contacted some of his sources to find out where Lennox really was. Liz was sitting beside him on the sofa in their suite, watching him make phone calls. She felt like he was so charismatic, she could just watch him do things all day; she could also listen to his lovely voice. She would enjoy listening to him read the phone book. Liz realized maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to come across as obsessed with Red. 

 “Ah, good. Thank you. Finally someone who knows what I pay them to know…And a good day to you, sir.” Red said, finishing a conversation with a source. 

 He put the phone on the coffee table and looked at Lizzie. She was staring at him and seemed to be spacing out. 

 “Yeah, that’s it.” He said. 

 “What?” Liz said, puzzled. 

 “That’s the obsessed look.” He teased. 

 “Shut up.” She scoffed. 

 Liz shifted on the sofa.

 “What did they say?” She asked. 

 “Lennox is here…with Gibbings, surprisingly. They’re staying at some associate’s house a few blocks from the seniors’ building.” He said. 

 “Oh wow. Okay. We better tell the others.” She said, taking her phone out of her pocket.

 Red watched her and wished he could just scoop her up and take her to bed, but he knew the task force needed this update. Liz called Ressler and while she talked to him, she checked out Red and enjoyed seeing him in a black t-shirt and casual pants. She finished her phone call and then she and Red waited for them all to come to their suite again. They both crossed their legs and leaned back on the sofa, then Liz sighed. Red glanced at her and noticed the longing expression in her eyes.

 “Why did you sigh, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 “…I love you.” She said. 

 Red raised his eyebrows. 

 “That’s why you sighed?” He asked. 

 Liz giggled.

 “Yes.” She said quietly. 

 Red smiled and felt warm and fuzzy inside again. 

 “I love you, too.” He said softly. 

 They gazed at each other and Liz took hold of Red’s hand. She then turned toward him, and he turned to face her. They moved closer and kissed. Their kiss was sweet and quick, but then they kissed again and it developed into a slow, passionate, searing one. Liz moaned quietly and felt herself getting extremely aroused; Red was getting very hard and he wanted to make love to Lizzie right there on the sofa. Their hands were all over each other and Liz suddenly straddled Red’s lap and began grinding her hips into him. She whimpered and he moaned quietly. They knew the agents would be arriving shortly, but they couldn’t seem to stop themselves. 

 “I need you. Right now.” Liz said, breathlessly.

 “We don’t have time.” Red said, just as breathlessly. 

 Liz was feeling particularly wild, so she suddenly got off his lap and hastily took off her jeans and panties while Red watched in shock. He decided to indulge Lizzie’s whim—and his own—and he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his erection. Liz eagerly straddled Red pushed down on him, taking him inside all the way. 

 “Oh god…” She said breathily. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” He moaned. 

 Liz moved quickly up and down on Red and they both closed their eyes with pleasure; she grasped his shoulders and put her head back as she concentrated. The time constraint excited them both rather than inhibited them. 

 “You’re such a naughty girl…” Red said, then he held her hips more firmly to forcefully pull her down with each thrust. 

 Liz whimpered. She loved hearing him say that and the feeling of him taking charge. It turned her on immensely. 

 “You like that, don’t you, Lizzie?” He said, noticing the bliss on her face and how slippery she was inside. 

 “Mhmm.” She responded in sort of a whimper. 

 Outside their door, Aram went to knock, but he heard Liz moaning and whining, so he refrained. He was going to go back to his room, but then he saw Samar coming down the hall. She eyed Aram as he stepped back from Liz and Red’s door and awkwardly leaned against the wall. Samar smirked. 

 “Are they at it again?” Samar asked. 

 Aram cleared his throat. 

 “Uh, yeah, I believe so…” He said. 

 They both turned and saw Dembe and Ressler coming towards them. 

 “Liz said they’ll meet us in the restaurant!” Samar told them loudly.

 “Right.” Aram said. 

 “Oh okay.” Ressler said. 

 “That’s fine.” Dembe said. 

 Inside the suite, Liz and Red heard Samar’s excuse and they were relieved. Liz paused and giggled, but then she kissed Red as they continued their heated lovemaking. She was close to climaxing and she was so wet, Red was slipping in and out of her. It drove them both crazy. He could feel her slick walls squeezing him as they went faster and she could feel the amazingly lubricated friction inside her. 

 Red was further turned on by how vocal Lizzie was and he started coming. This excited Liz and she cried out loudly as she reached her orgasm and Red was gushing heavily into her. 

 In the hallway, the group stepped into the elevator.

 “Was that—?” Ressler asked. 

 “Yep.” Samar interrupted, and pushed the button for the ground floor. 

 In the suite, Liz and Red were extremely satisfied and catching their breath. 

 “Oh my god…that was…I don’t even know.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled and kissed her. They relaxed for a few moments and then Liz shakily got off Red’s lap and stood up. She rushed into the bathroom to dry herself off between her legs, then she grabbed her bottoms and pulled them on. Red was already zipped up and presentable and he smirked at Lizzie running around and blushing as she got ready. 

 “Okay let’s go.” Liz said as she picked up her purse. 

 Red joined her and they went out of their suite and rode the elevator down to the ground floor. They went into the restaurant and the group smirked and glanced at each other; Liz still looked flushed and Red looked extra smug. 

 “Sorry, we were…running late.” Liz said. 

 They all just smiled and nodded. 

 “So…now that we know where Lennox and Gibbings are, I don’t need to approach them. We can go over to the house they’re staying in and nab them…well, you can nab them.” Red said, adding that part at the end because Ressler gave him a look. 

 The group all glanced around at each other and nodded. 

 “Are we ready to do this now?” Ressler asked. 

 They all said “yes” almost in unison. 

 “Let’s do it.” Ressler said. 

 They got up and went out to their two vehicles. Dembe drove Red and Liz and Ressler drove Aram and Samar. During the drive, Liz glanced at Red and he was staring out the window; he sighed. 

 “What’s wrong?” She asked quietly. 

 Red turned to her. 

 “I love you.” He said, like Lizzie had earlier.

 Liz giggled. 

 “And I must admit, I’m a little disappointed I didn’t have the chance to go undercover to get to Lennox and Gibbings. I love a game of cat and mouse…” Red said wistfully. 

 Liz grinned and shook her head. She realized she’d fallen in love with a somewhat strange man, but she was happy. She grabbed his hand. 

 “I love you too, Red…so much. And you’ll get to be undercover for other cases.” She said, smiling. 

 They kissed and smiled. 

 After a while, Dembe parked the car a few buildings down from the house. They all went to get out, but Dembe scolded Red and Liz. 

 “No. You stay here. Raymond, look after Elizabeth.” He said firmly. 

 Red and Liz looked at him and then at each other. They nodded, and Dembe took his handgun and closed the driver’s door. 

 “He’s not normally this protective…” Red said. 

 Dembe readied his gun and thought about how nice it was to see Raymond so happy, for once. He wanted to protect him and Elizabeth, and keep them together. 

 The three agents went to get out of the car but Samar scolded Aram. 

 “Aram, you’re staying in the car. It’s too dangerous.” She said. 

 Aram looked affronted. 

 “I recently had weapons training, remember?” He said. 

 Samar smiled. 

 “I know, but I feel…protective of you. Just wait here.” She said. 

 Aram felt better, and contentedly sat in the car while Ressler and Samar met up with Dembe. 

 The three approached the door and Dembe knocked. Samar sneaked around to the back of the house. 

 Kirstin Lennox answered the door cautiously, but she’d been expecting a new client to show up so she took the risk. 

 “Miss Lennox? I need your help.” Dembe said.

 Lennox figured the only way the man could know her name and her line of work was if he was a client, so she opened the door wider. Ressler suddenly pushed his way in and grabbed Lennox. Dembe saw Gibbings running out the back door, so he chased after him, but Samar already tackled Gibbings and had him on the ground. Dembe helped Samar restrain him and she put the handcuffs on. They dragged him back into the house and saw Ressler had handcuffed Lennox, so they were ready to go. They escorted their prisoners out the front door and then they realized they didn’t have a police or an FBI vehicle to transport them in. 

 Liz and Red were shocked to see Dembe and Samar bringing Gibbings to the passenger’s side door. They pressed him against the door and then shifted him so they could open it. They put him in the seat and Dembe went to the driver’s side door while Samar buckled Gibbings in and closed the door. 

 “You don’t expect me to just sit here and be taken to a police station, do you?!” Gibbings said incredulously. 

 A gun clicked right behind him and he felt the muzzle against the back of his head. 

 “Yes, I do.” Red said, holding the gun. 

 Gibbings stayed quiet and well-behaved as they drove to a local police station. Aram and Samar sat in the backseat of their vehicle while Lennox sat in the passenger’s seat. Lennox didn’t bother resisting; she knew it was over, and she wanted to cooperate so that maybe she could get out of prison sooner to be with Sheena and their beagle. 

 The officers at the station gaped at the motley crew of people dressed in punk clothes as they dragged two people into the building in handcuffs. 

 “What the hell’s all this?” One of the officers asked, with his hand hovering over his gun. 

 Ressler told him they were FBI agents who needed help holding and transporting two suspects. The officer was very skeptical, but he allowed Ressler, Samar, Aram and Liz to get their ID out and show him—Red and Dembe waited in the car for obvious reasons. 

 “Alright…” The officer sighed. 

 Gibbings and Lennox were booked into custody there and they would be transferred later on. The agents all went back to the vehicles and started driving. 

 “The East Village was fun, wasn’t it?” Red said cheerfully. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Yeah, it was.” She said, smiling at him. 

 “…But I’m looking forward to going home…with you.” She added. 

 Red felt happy as Lizzie snuggled up to him in the backseat and rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
